fanon_flechefandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Stays
Synopsis In TG: TLF, the fate of planet Earth depends on whoever can get up first. Synopsis White Aquamarine and Yellow Diamond lay there for a few seconds. They put their heads up. Yellow Diamond was very intimidating to White Aquamarine. They both crawled over to Yiradel's katana. The one who got it would be the one who decides everything. Yellow Diamond blinded White Aquamarine for a second. She stopped. Yellow Diamond was a step closer. White Aquamarine said, "Oh, no! I couldn't have let that happen!" Yellow Diamond had her hand so close to the sword... until she had lost every bit of energy. However, White Aquamarine was determined and used all she had left to get Yiradel's katana. (soontrak) "Please," Yellow Diamond said. "Spare me." White Aquamarine stared at Yellow Diamond. One of her eyes were closed. Maybe she had lost it? She held the katana. Yellow Diamond said, "I'll give you whatever you want! A planet... no, a galaxy! The entire universe! I'll give whatever you want, just don't shatter me!" White Aquamarine stared at Yellow Diamond and said, "How many times have people asked you for mercy and you just killed them anyway? You corrupted Onyx and you're the reason he's dead. You're the reason Yiradel's hurt. You're the reason so many Gems who don't know better are doing evil things! Well, Yellow Diamond... I'm going to end this now!" Just before she could stab Yellow Diamond's gem, she yelled, "Please... have mercy! I'll change my evil ways!" White Aquamarine looked into Yellow Diamond's eyes. "The offer is tempting... and you can never deny someone who wants to change their ways. However, you've sinned so much the amount is not worth forgiveness! I may be shattering someone... but I'm doing it in the name of justice!" Blue flames surrounded her katana. Half of it turned white, and half of it turned black. "You've messed with the wrong duo." She stabbed Yellow Diamond's gem. It was over. She was shattered. She had won. A light appeared. It then made a sucking sound as if the corruption had stopped. White Aquamarine couldn't know this, but every corrupted Gem was no longer corrupted. "I guess that's it," White Aquamarine said. "There is no happy ending for any of us. However, there will always be something about this day that I will not forget. I met with Onyx... only for him to disappear." Later that day a funeral was held for the lives that were lost. Onyx was the first. He had been the one to proudly rebel against the Diamond. White Aquamarine said, "I'd like to give some words." "Onyx... we were enemies at first." (soontrak) "We fought constantly. We were stuck together. We only helped each other because we both had the same problem." White Aquamarine remembered the first time she dueled with Onyx and the time when she hid with her friends only to be met with Yellow Diamond. "It took effort, but we became friends." White Aquamarine remembered Onyx letting Yellow Diamond take his life so his friends would escape. "And when I was in trouble he came to the rescue." "White Aquamarine? White Aquamarine? Album Aquamarine?" She remembered when Onyx said that. He cared for White Aquamarine. "And when he had to join Homeworld's side." She remembered Onyx being forced by Yellow Diamond to join their side. Everyone was emotional at that time but the heartless Diamonds." White Aquamarine saw Natural Fancy Black Diamond somewhere. She smiled, for he looked like Onyx, and she would give nothing to see that face once more. "He came back but didn't remember me. Over 5000 years and he wanted nothing but to hurt me." She remembered when Onyx threatened to kill her if she bothered him any more. "And he remembered. We tried our hardest but he failed." She remembered when Onyx was shattered. "Onyx had a long road to go through... but out of everyone in this universe he got through the road. Start with little steps." She remembered every experience with Onyx. "If only I could experience this once more, I'd learn to truly cherish it." "You know... we had a song. I'll tell it all to you. It reminded me of him... and it reminded him of me." (soontrak) "I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you..." "Look at you go! I just adore you! I just wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special..." She looked at White Diamond and Charoite and hugged the two. They would be the new people who had believed in yin and yang and fought for justice. And to this day White Aquamarine always holds this moral, and you should too: Never forget your loved ones. The end for now... Characters * White Aquamarine * Yellow Diamond * Charoite * White Diamond * Black Laced Onyx * Blue Pearl (indirectly mentioned) * Natural Fancy Black Diamond * Cool extra peoples Thank you to everyone Thank you to everyone who has read Tao Gems. Your support has always inspired me to keep on writing. I love this story with all my heart. I have done everything to try to continue this and after over a year I have finally finished Tao Gems. This story means so much to me. People have changed in this story. In the beginning, White Diamond was an antagonist, but in reality, she was only doing so to be formal and was a casual friend of White Aquamarine's now. Similar to how N had a happy ending with Reshiram in Pokemon White, White Aquamarine had a happy ending. It wasn't what she wished but world peace is more than enough. She will never forget Onyx. What is next for this series is not known yet. However, there is going to be more planned for the future. The Tao Gems will never die. Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:Tao Gems Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe